Discussion utilisateur:TulipVorlax
Et désolé pour le retard du message de bienvenue ! Quelques conseils à l'intention de Emojo Masquer le mot Accueil sur la page d'Accueil C'est peut de chose en fait mais ça permet d'avoir une meilleure mise en page. Voici ici : w:c:fr.3d ou ici w:c:fr.guildwars. Comment faire ? C'est assez simple en fait. Suffit de modifier la page Mediawiki:Common.css pour inclure ce qui suit : .page-Accueil * .firstHeading, .page-Accueil * h3#siteSub, .page-Accueil * #contentSub { display:none; } :Merci du conseil ! Il faut ajouter quelque chose avec ce code non ? Les éléments CSS habituels, non ? :Parce que j'ai essayé de ne mettre que le code, mais apparemment il faut mettre autre chose pour que ça fonctionne. Emojo - 27 octobre 2007, 9h41 (UTC) ::En fait, ça devrait aller juste comme ça. Et d'ailleurs, ça fonctionne déjà pour moi. C'est que pour chaque modifications des feuilles de style, faut faire un «hard refresh» (ou peu importe comment ils appellent ça). C'est à dire, recharger une nouvelle copie fraiche de la page parce que les navigateur pour économiser de la bande passante ne vont pas aller chercher automatiquement une nouvelle copie des feuilles de styles (apparemment), alors sur IE il faut faire CTRL+F5. Mais moi je préfere tenir la touche contrôle pendant que je clique le bouton recharger. Sur Firefox je ne suis pas certain si c'est le même raccourcis, parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est Majuscule au lieu de Contrôle. — TulipVorlax 27 octobre 2007 à 09:47 (UTC) :::C'est bon, ça marche ! Merci ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait faire un hard refresh pour des sites comme Wikia. Merci ! Emojo, 27 octobre 2007 à 09:52 (UTC) Licences Mettre en place les boîtes de licences d'images. Exemples : w:c:fr.guildwars:MediaWiki:Licenses, w:c:fr.3d:MediaWiki:Licenses, w:MediaWiki:Licenses, w:c:harrypotter:MediaWiki:Licenses. Edittools Éditer la page MediaWiki:Edittools pour faire apparaître des liens d'aide à l'édition en bas de la fenêre d'édition. Exemples : w:MediaWiki:Edittools, w:c:fr.3d:MediaWiki:Edittools, w:c:fr.guildwars:MediaWiki:Edittools. — TulipVorlax 11 novembre 2007 à 00:22 (UTC) Liens Interwiki J'ai du poser la question dans ma page de discussion, peux-tu me donc me dire la démarche que tu as faite pour avoir à la fin tes liens vers d'autres wiki Guild Wars ? Merci ! Emojo, 27 octobre 2007 à 09:53 (UTC) :J'ai déjà répondu sur ta propre discussion il me semble. À moins que tu ne parles de ceci : w:c:fr.guildwars:MediaWiki:Edittools qui est utile pour avoir facilement les interwikis à dispositions sans devoir les mémoriser. — TulipVorlax 27 octobre 2007 à 09:56 (UTC) ::Oui oui tu m'as déjà répondu, merci d'ailleurs ;) ::J'ai vu que tu avais demandé à Rieke pour ce wiki. Merci beaucoup ;) J'espère que ça se fera ! ::A bientôt ::Emojo - 28 octobre 2007 à 16:20 (UTC) :::Oui, bien ça faisait partie du sujet... — TulipVorlax 28 octobre 2007 à 22:00 (UTC) Interlanguage links have to be requested from Wikia staff. I'm currently adding them to all the Harry Potter wikis :-) --rieke 29 octobre 2007 à 07:05 (UTC) :I dont remember requesting them for the french Guild Wars wikia... Lol. I suppose that it's some sort of special case... Anyways, thanks. — TulipVorlax 29 octobre 2007 à 07:14 (UTC) ::yeah, sure ;-) --rieke 29 octobre 2007 à 13:01 (UTC) ...à l'école des sorciers J'ai emprunté le film à la grande bibliothèque il y a quelques jours. D'ailleurs, la boîte est sur la table à côté de moi. On l'a visionné hier. Évidemment, ils coupent pas mal de petits bouts ça et là. Mais j'ai pas aimé la passe avec Norbert... Il ne l'a eu que quelques heures son dragon, Hagrid. Et c'était le frère de Ron qui venait le chercher normalement. Je compte visionner les films suivants les uns après les autres selon les disponibilités... J'avais ce projet longtemps avant la création de ce wikia. ;-) — TulipVorlax 29 octobre 2007 à 04:30 (UTC) :Super ! Ah oui, je t'invite à visionner les autres ! sort bientôt en France. :Emojo, 29 octobre 2007 à 08:30 (UTC) ::Ah, et j'ai oublié de mentionner que c'était une version doublée au Québec... — TulipVorlax 29 octobre 2007 à 08:37 (UTC) :::Ah oui, c'est vrai que les Québécois ont une version différente, avec votre accent ;) :::J'ai déjà vu Star Wars épisode III en québécois, ça me faisait bizarre, mais c'était sympa ! :::Emojo 29 octobre 2007 à 09:33 (UTC) Administrateurs et bureaucrates Hello ! Je me posais une question : quelle est la différence entre un Administrateur et un Bureaucrate ? Ah oui, et j'ai fait une redirection : TulipVorlax sera redirigé vers Utilisateur:TulipVorlax. Emojo 29 octobre 2007 à 09:47 (UTC) :Bureaucrate n'a accès qu'à une seule chose de plus; la page spéciale pour nommer d'autres Bureaucrates ou Administrateurs. Heuh, en fait, il y a aussi une page pour donner des droits de révocation... Enfin, je ne peux pas savoir si les simples admins peuvent nommer d'autres admins car sur Wikia je suis soit simple utilisateur, soit Bureaucrate. Lol. :Les Bureaucrates ne peuvent pas retirer des droits d'administrateur par contre. Faut demander aux gens de Wikia pour ça. — TulipVorlax 29 octobre 2007 à 10:11 (UTC) ::D'accord, merci ! Donc les admins ont plus de droits que les bureaucrates. ::Normalement, je dois partir exceptionnellement une semaine chez ma mère, qui n'a pas accès à Internet. Mais je reviendrai régulièrement pour voir ce qui a été modifié, et continuer à parler via les pages de discussion ! A bientôt ! ::Emojo, 29 octobre 2007 à 10:17 (UTC) :::Non, l'ordre en niveau de droits est le suivant : :::#Utilisateur :::#Utilisateur avec droit de révocation :::#Adminstrateurs :::#Bureaucrates :::#«Janitors» :::#«Staff» :::Tu peux facilement voir les groupes existants ici : . — TulipVorlax 29 octobre 2007 à 10:20 (UTC) ::::En fait, on est à la fois Bureaucrate et Administrateur : http://fr.guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Listusers — TulipVorlax 29 octobre 2007 à 10:22 (UTC) Modèle Titre J'aimerais créer un [[Modèle:Titre|Modèle Titre]] qui permet de mettre des titres en italique. Tu en as un modèle [[w:c:starwars:Template:Title|ici sur Wookieepedia]]. Peux tu te charger de la conception de ce modèle ? Après avoir essayé, il n'a pas fonctionné. J'espère que tu accepteras :) Emojo 9 novembre à 18:07 (UTC) :Premièrement, il faut modifier les feuilles de style du wiki pour faire fonctionner ça. Et j'ai pas ces droits ici. :Deuxièment, tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir essayer de faire fonctionner ça sur un autre wiki (voir la discussion associée là-bas), sans succès. :Mais, je vais quand même tenter de comprendre ce qu'ils font. Il est peut-être possible de « faire plus simple »... — TulipVorlax 9 novembre 2007 à 21:37 (UTC) ::Source originelle : http://www.uncyclopedia.org/wiki/Template:Title (qui doit être citée, soit dit en passant). — TulipVorlax 10 novembre 2007 à 00:33 (UTC) :::Tiens, c'est étrange. J'ai tout copié les éléments nécessaires au fonctionnement de ce modèle sur w:c:fr.3d mais ça ne fonctionne pas ?!? — TulipVorlax 10 novembre 2007 à 00:54 (UTC) ::::Je me suis demandé si c'était pas lié à l'apparence du wiki. Alors j'ai tout copié sur w:c:fr.guildwars. Mais là non plus ça ne fonctionne pas. Il doit manquer quelque chose... — TulipVorlax 10 novembre 2007 à 01:21 (UTC) Nouveau wiki Salut ! Après plusieurs semaines d'inactivité, je vais continuer le . Je viens d'ouvrir un Wiki à propos d'un jeu que j'affectionne tout particulièrement : Little Big Adventure. Il s'agit de w:c:fr.lba. Je t'invite à t'inscrire pour m'aider à mettre en place le wiki, même si tu ne connais pas forcément le jeu. A bientôt ! Emojo, 30 novembre 2007 à 12:36 (UTC) :J'ai remarqué que tu as tout de suite ajouté ton wikia sur la page de Wikipédia; moi, malheureusement, je n'ai jamais fais ça en ce qui concerne le wikia de Guild Wars parce qu'il y avait une chicanne (dispute) en cours à cause qu'il existe un autre wiki de guild wars (http://gwiki.fr). :En passant, j'ai pas besoin de m'inscrire à ton wikia, j'y suis déjà, les informations des utilisateurs sont partagées par tous les wikia. — TulipVorlax 30 novembre 2007 à 18:41 (UTC) Affichage de Dérouler/Enrouler Hello, J'ai crée quelques boites dynamiques pouvant se dérouler et s'enrouler sauf que Dérouler/Enrouler ne s'affiche pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi car j'ai mis ce qu'il fallait sur le common.css. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas. Voici la page du Modèle. Pourriez-vous jeter un oeil? Merci ! Kevin51340 22 mai 2009 à 19:32 (UTC) :Il faut aussi du code dans common.js. — TulipVorlax 22 mai 2009 à 19:54 (UTC) ::Merci, j'y ai apporté les corrections necessaires, il n'y a plus qu'à corriger quelques petits détails et c'est bon. Kevin51340 22 mai 2009 à 20:08 (UTC) Site notice Salut, J'ai un problème avec le sitenotice. Quand je suis enregistré, je ne le vois pas, ça fait juste un écart blanc en haut de la page. Mais quand je me déconnecte, et que je deviens anonyme, le Sitenotice revient. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Au fait afficher quoi au mois d'août, août ou aout? Affiche t-il les accentuations? Merci ''' Kevin51340 ''' talk 21 juin 2009 à 19:07 (UTC) :Je ne sais pas pour le mot magique. :En ce qui concerne les messages en haut du wiki, il y a Mediawiki:Sitenotice et Mediawiki:anonnotice. :Le dernier n'est affiché que pour les anonymes et le premier que pour les utilisateurs identifiés. Alors, sur fr.guildwars, j'inclu le sitenotice dans le anonnotice... :Une dernière chose, lorsqu'on modifie le sitenotice, il faut incrémenter la valeur de Mediawiki:Sitenotice id sinon ceux qui ont cliqué une fois sur « Masquer » de verront pas la modification. — TulipVorlax 22 juin 2009 à 02:25 (UTC)